Love Me Up High
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: Humanstuck AU:karkat vantas and gamzee makara have been best friends for practically their whole lives. but as of late karkats been feeling a bit more like he wanted gamzee as more of a "friend". sure they my fool around sometimes but now karkat wants it to be serious. can karkat face his fear of heights and use a carnival ferris wheel as a cute romantic way to ask him to be more?


He was tall lanky and his face was always painted with the stupid clown like look. You hated it and he loved it and that was that. You had known the other since you were kids, and your fathers hated each other. You for the longest time tried to do the same, you yelled at him, downed his religion, called him stupid, and made things horrible. Of course…your father was only proud of you for doing that. Other than that he hated you with all of his heart because of what had happened to bring you into existence. You being born caused your mom to die. Of course he reminds you every day, and of course He takes the rage out on you. It hurt a lot. Physically and mentally… You sigh. Your dad had found out about gamzee. Him and you becoming a bit more then friendly. The mark on your neck, a smudge of make up on your cheek. He had tried to knock some sense into you, by knocking you into a wall after gamzee left. He also may have knocked you out. And almost killed you partially. But, ignoring that, you were starting to fall hard for this clown. Like, really hard, and it was starting to hurt you that you couldn't tell him just straight out. So, following your romcoms, decide to plan out a big sort of date for the two of you. This was going to be the way you tell him. They way you say "dammit gamzee makara I fucking love you with all my heart and wanted to know if we could do that thing where we hold hands and kiss and be all cute and cuddly and shit". You grab the tickets and go out the door, grinning to yourself and kinda looking so happy you could pee. You take a few deep breaths and make the smile fade. You knock on his door, being greeted by the juggalo.

" hey, get your ass dressed and ready we're going to the carnival." You state. His eyes widen and he grins before rushing off to change, coming back not to soon after. You crossed your arms and looked up at the other

"Come on asshole" you roll your eyes and grab the others hand, practically dragging him out of the house and down the street, him just babbling excitedly about the clowns the music and the rides and the food. You get there an hand the guy the tickets and go inside the carnival. He was holding your hand and a smiling, looking like a little kid. You spend the whole day going on rides, playing games and having a full out good time before it started to get dark. You decided that you would take him on the Ferris wheel. You were deathly afraid of heights and at the back of your mind you hated yourself for even thinking about doing such, but you wanted to make sure he knew you loved him. You tug his arm in the direction of the Ferris wheel and he looks at you, shocked.

"Karbro…I thought you motherfucking hated heights" you sigh and scowl.

"I do but…I want to try and get over the fear…and go on there with you." You look up at the other, sincere and trying not to show how scared you were. He sighs softly before grinning and taking your hand, walking with you to the Ferris wheel. You look up and take a deep breath, him going to the guy, handing him the ticket, and going to the seat with you. You bit the inside of your cheek and grip at the bar, flinching as the seat jolts to move up wards. You chew the inside of your cheek and close your eyes, repeating in your head that it was going to be okay, that you were gonna be fine. You could feel gamzee looking at you strangely before you feel a thin yet strong arm wrap around your shoulders, you flinging and inhaling sharply. Your eyes open, only to be able to see the whole carnival. You bite down hard on the inside of your cheek and wince with a yelp.

"Karbro motherfucking stop that" he frowns. The seat starts to go backward and down and you instantly slap yourself. Mentally of course, the other would think you were weird if you did it right then and there. Gamzee sighs, muttering something before looking to the side. You look up at him and look to the side again, sighing softly. Once you get back down Gamzee is asking the guy to stop the ride so you two could get off, him taking your arm and practically dragging you away from the ride. You were mentally numb and screaming and you were shaking at the most. A pair of hands on your shoulders jolts you from your petrified state.

"Karbro what in the motherfuck was the big idea?" You notice what's going on now. You were off the ride. You missed your chance.

"Wha- I-fuck!" You jerk away from the other and grip at your hair, muttering to yourself. Gamzee stands there and looks at you slight alarm crossing his calm features.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkk!"

"Karbro!" He grabs your shoulders, turning you to face him. You just blink at him, tears formed from frustration in the corners of your eyes. He sighs softly and hugs you.

"Bro calm the motherfuck down and tell me what's all up an eating ya.." He brushes a thumb under your eye and you bite your lip.

"I fucked up." You say, looking up at the other and narrow your eyes.

" whataya mean?" He raises a bro and purses his lips. You just clench your fists.

" I…I've been meaning to…ask you…something" you look to the side, gnawing your lip and sighing softly. He tilts his head.

" what is it man?" He turns you to face him and tugs your lip from your mouth. You take a deep breath.

"Gamzee makara I've been a friend of yours for years and dads hate and shit and I don't an kissing an hand holding and hugging and cuddly shit" you blink and flush, face palming

"Fuck let me try that again…" You take a deep breath, looking up at him

"Gamzee Makara. You and I have been best friends since like I don't know kindergarten and shit and like…fuck…over these few years…my feelings have been changing and shit and I thought it was like only the fact you've been here for me all my life but I think it might be more then that like…it's gone from 'thanks for being here' to 'I Love you' and just…fuckkkk what I'm trying to tell you is… Dammit Gamzee Makara I love you and want to know if you want to do the thing where we hug, kiss, hold hands, and cuddle. Would you…want to be my…boyfriend ?…" You look to the side, face burning a dark red and your lip clamped between your teeth. Gamzee blinks before putting a hand under your chin, turning you to face him before pressing his lips to yours, you tensing for moments before kissing back ad relaxing, placing a hand on the others shoulder and pressing up against him. He pulls back and smiles softly at you.

"That answer the motherfucking question bro?" You just blink before hugging him tightly and burying your face in his chest.

"Yes. Yes it does. In the most perfect of all fucking ways."


End file.
